Quest for the Spark (Book 2)
Quest for the Spark: Book Two is the second part of the Bone: Legacy series, written by Tom Sniegoski and illustrated by Jeff Smith. Synopsis The quest continues! The Nacht, the evil dragon that threatens to destroy both the Dreaming and the Waking World, is growing stronger, and twelve-year-old Tom Elm is the champion the Dreaming has chosen to defeat it. Along with Roderick the raccoon, Percival Bone and his nephew and niece, Randolf, Lorimar, and the two stupid Rat Creatures, Tom must race to find the missing pieces of the Spark. This leg of the journey introduces him to a trio of scheming bears and takes him into the depths of a dangerous beehive. And, on top of everything else, a traitor might be among them.... Plot After Tom's vision the Nacht is shown with other demons complementing his work. Then one tells him of the dreams defiance and he merely laughs at the dreaming. Soon on the deck Randolf is showing Abbey, Barclay, and Roderick the old coin behind your ear trick. Tom then visits the two rats sleeping. When he wakes them Stinky goes into a fright that Tom wishes to steal Fredrick. He wakes Smelly and Tom informs that he doesn't want the squirrel. Stinky's guard is still on high and worsens when Tom tells them to move. Stinky thinks its a plan to take Fredrick but really they were sleeping on the anchor. After throwing the anchor over the side Tom goes to Lorimar who is spacing out listening to voices pleading for her help. Then she snaps to attention and talks to Tom. They then desend from the Queen and leave Stinky and Smelly in Lorimar's watch but Tom is concerned about her safety about her spacing out. In the market place Roderick, Abbey, and Barclay go off and buy candy while Tom and Percival bargin for potatoes. Randolf goes to a blacksmith to et a sword but does not have enough money for it. Then he meets a woman whos husband was a Veni-yeni warrior and gies him his sword, short sword, and a knife. She tells him that the quest needs his courage but he is very doubtful about a boy leading it. Then Percival trades a flashlight for a a crate of patotes. Later Roderick, Abbey, and Barclay run into King Agak with the Constable riding him. In a attempt to fool them the Constable says Randolf is a fuguative. Then King Agak lashes out trying to eat them since he has not eatten recently. Then a chase occurs while Tom and Percival make a trade. At first Percival puts in a cow box, then trading cards of human people only bones (Washingbone, Napoleon boneapart, Daniel Bone, Justin Biebone) he then takes out "Best for last" which is a flashlight . The two happily shake on it and the deal is done, they get a crate of potatoes. Tom carries the crate as they meet with Randolf who says "He has been handed a sword from a higher power." Then Abbey, Barclay, and Roderick come dashing through the market with the rats and the constable in pursuit. Percival runs off with the trio as two of Agak's soldiers chase after them. As they run Tom stays and picks his weapon. As Percival runs the Nacth's power extends when black shadows from the ground wrap around people putting them in deep sleep. To slow them down he takes blankets from a basket and throws them at the rat creatures. They then hide in a tent full of silverware completely dark. Despite the effort a rat creature pops in the tent and meets with a face full of frying pan which Percival hit him with. Another rat creature pops in the tent but is scared off by Roderick, Abbey, and Barclay making pot and pans armor and screaming holding spatulas, pans, spoons, you name it. Back on the ship Smelly is sleeping while Stinky is complaining about his hunger. He awakes Smelly to find they are both hungry. Fredrick has been marked off as food in which they turn to Lorimar for food who is still in a trance. Stinky suggests they eat her, and break the promise. Smelly protests that she is to vegtable and not enough meat. But Smelly suggests that she has a meaty center which they continue to carry out the plan (Lorimar is not really in harm for she is just holding a body of plants, if it dies she can make a new one. While on the ground Randolf has engaged a battle with the constable and Tom has called for help. Quickly Stinky lunges at Lorimar still oblivious to their attack but turns making her head branches smack into his face making him stumble backwards. Fredrick flies on the deck which smelly accidentally trips on to join Stinky in their tumble over the ship's side. On the ground Stinky is seeing animals float around his head and he is making his personal selection. As smelly gets up he asks "You landed on your head again didn't you?" Stinky replies "Only a little..." Soon they are scared when they see the gang and King Agak's allies, because they are scared they decide to run off but Stinky is upset that Fredrick is still aboard the queen. Then Lorimar tells them "If you ever want to see your dead squirrel again you will aid your allies." Reluctantly Smwlly goes the gang and Stinky follows out of fear of being alone. After the battle with the constable the rats engage Tom and Randolf. Tom then turns to see Stinky ridden by Roderick, Barclay, and Abbey, and Smelly ridden by Percival. As they ride closer Tom and Randolf get on the rats. As they ride roderick falls of anf Tom jumps after him. on the ground a wall of thorns in a hedge appears to block the king's rats from tom and Roderick. Agak's arm goes through an opening in the bush almost snatching Roderick. Angry with defeat Agak cries in frustration and tells his people to scale the wall and get back his squirrel. The Constable asks "Does this little setback ruin our special friendship?" Agak in a daze of hunger starts smelling the Constable thinking of eating him, but as he speaks Agak snaps back to normal and replies "No." the Constable then sets his men to work cutting the hedge. On board the queen they fly away just before being captured. As they fly the Constable hatches a plan. Onboard Lorimar says that she has failed to protect them, Tom disagrees but she protests saying if it weren't for the rats they would be captured. She then tells that she has been hearing voices of her people, the First Folk. She asks Tom if he can stay on the journey while she goes to find them. Tom agrees and she falls apart not to return. On the ground the Constable tells his idea of snatching the skyship away. As Agak questions the plan a storm forms in the sky above. He asks the cause and they reply "Evil Spirits". Before the storm on the ship Abbey and Barclay are scared without Lormar's power they will be doomed. Tom then reasures them saying their skills. Randolf is a warrior, Percival is a huge inventor and owns the Queen, Abbey keeps the skyship tidy, Barclay is pretty strong, Roderick is sneaky (in a good way), and Tom can communicate through the spark. When questioned about the rats ability he is speech less and they answer for themselves. Stinky states "I have been told I have a lovely singing voice." Smelly says "It is true, and I make a fablous quiche." After their suggestions they are left speechless. Barclay breaks the silence asking "What's Quiche?" Tom tells them it doesn't matter before the rats can answer. As he tries to talk to Percival he is distracted by clouds swirling up in the sky, Tom sees it as unatural. The Constable informs the rats once they leave their bodies the original hosts will return. Agak threatens them saying "It would be a shame to eat the bodies you have been so attached to." The constable flashes him an angry look but it stops, soon they leave and go to the clouds. On the queen havoc wrecks, Percival tells Tom "If you don't have any potatoes on you, you might want to get everyone under the deck. As Tom goes to the deck he is thrown around on the ship. Before he can go overboard Smelly, the rat creature that saved Roderick, catches him. Behind him a living chain of the crew. As they all tried to get under the deck the rats stop at the entrance scared of the storm. Tom pushes them in but then as lightning flashes he was thrown around like his sister's rag dolls into darkness. After it has gone down the rats decide to eat only one of them but the spirits come back and the Constable says "The skyship flies no more." Tom then awakes looking into his sister's rag doll and she goes in a cave. Soon the Nacht and Tom meet for the first time.The Nacht comments "Your a smart one." to Tom after not falling for his trick to be in the Nacht's grasp possibly because of the spark. The Nacht then states "That's why she picked you." it may be refering to Mim, Lorimar, or the dreaming. Then the Nacht lashes out at Tom making an angry cut and he wakes up in the queen ballons.He slides out and falls to the forest floor seeing that the Queen has crash landed in the trees. Then Tom realizes he's all alone, he starts calling out his team members names but nobody. Then he comes across his friends on the ground with 3 bears. The biggest of the bear swats Tom on the head and knocks him cold. Percival is still awake seeing that all of the Spark's gang has been captured by the bears except for Stinky and Smelly who are no where to be seen. As they are taken to the cave Tom and Randolf awake, Barclay, Roderick, and Abbey are revaled to be pretending to sleep. But then the biggest bear questions them asking where they are walking around in the forest. Tom explains of his Quest but the the second bear says there are thieves trying to steal their honey(which they don't have) Outside Stinky and Smelly are outside the cave considering what to do. After their plan to flee fails they decide there is power in numbers. Inside the cave Tom manages to convince the lead bear that they are friendly. Soon the biggest bear(Bobby) the second bear (Joey) the third bear (Al) all become friends of the spark group. Then Tom proposes they work together to get in the hive to retrieve the honey and the spark. The bears naturally agree, but Tom still doesn't like stealing from anything. Soon they share ideas around a camp fire about how to get in. Then Barclay and Abbey make a joke about getting into the hive by turning into bees. Everyone laughed except Al (he was asleep). Al awakes at the scent of an intruders and something dead. They go to a bush outside the cave where Stinky and Smelly have camped out in. tom tells them to come out and explains to the bears that they are with them. While Lorimar goes into pools of darkness to find the voices she has heard. She instead finds the Nacht that comments of her coming. Back in the real world Abbey and Barclay search the Queen for parts to make a smoker for the bees to make them sleepy. Abbey however finds black and yellow materials which they can use to make costumes, turning a joke from the camp fire into a full blown idea. Back in the cave Percival and Tom make the smoker while Barclay and Abbey get into an arguement. Abbey comes to Tom angry that Barclay and the two bears shoed her away from half of her idea. As she runs Tom goes to comfort her. While Bobby and Randolf spy on the hive Randolf stresses the importance of the Spark Bobby finally understands. Back in the cave the twins go to the rats and have them help. Soon Randolf and and Bobby return just in time for Barclay and Abbey's plan. Four giant bees ener the room, which is really Joey, Al, Stinky and Smelly. Randolf quotes "Those costumes wouldn't fool a child" but he whispers still grinning. However Bobby was in deep fear believeing they were real bees until they removed their head pieces. Then Bobby decides the outfits are realistic enough to wear and fool the smoked bees/ Randolf however still finds it like a child's joke he goes along with the plan. soon Percival makes a device from an alarm clock which wakes Al everytime he falls asleep. Al and Percival grow a bond then but Al leaves to go inside the hive. Percival asks is he remebers his lines, Al replys :"Buzz, buzz?". Then as Tom and the other's see smoke from the cave Tom, Randolf, Stinky, smelly, Al, Bobby, and Joey enter. Inside the sentry's dazed by the smoke take in the new bees regardless of the tiny bee(Fredrick). As Tom goes off to find the spark randolf, Stinky and Smelly, Bobby, joey, and A; go to find the honey. While outside of the hive Percival sees there isn't much more fuel so he sends Barclay, Abbey, and roderick to locate some more dry wood. As they look they argue and find they are in the midst of the rat creatures, Berclay, Abbey, and roderick sneak away but are still noticed. While Agak hears the noise he smells the bones. Barclay, Abbey, and Roderick go to Percival and warn him the Rats are here. As the rats chase them they leave behind the smoker which has little fuel.Inside the hive the bears begin to take the honey, letting greed get to them. Randolf then notices the smoke has nearly disappeared as he askes if they are done. Bobby replys "Are the walls bare yet?" then as Al falls asleep the alarm clock rings and snaps the bees to attention. Tom then goes to a chamber of the hive while he follows a sad tune to a greatly lit compartment, he sticks his hand in and pulls out a spark piece. As it snaps to the first two he can see in the compartments and thinks "no wonder the song is so sad," then he wakes from his vision not knowing how long on the ground he had been but he notices the buzzing of the bees no longer seems docile. Then Randolf, Stinky, Smelly, Bobby, Joey, and Al come to Tom. Randolf ready to fight Tom says "No! We are not going to run, but we're not going to fight!" Tom goes to the bees then asks to see their queen. Outside Percival, Abbey, Barclay, and Roderick are running from the rats and the constable. Percival then sees the bees up above and gets an idea. He tells that they need to get their attention . barclay and Abbey thinks he has lost his mind but Roderick sees the brilliance. As they scream The Constable and the rats follow...right into the bees while Percival, Abbey, Barclay, and Roderick hide in a cave. As he starts a fire bees come and he quotes "Take me to your leader" Now Tom and the group enter the egg chamber(Stinky:I'm not for honey, but i like eggs. Smelly: I like them too, you think they have a bacon chamber?) Tom then sees the queen, and the spark translates the queen's lanauage. She asks why they have invaded the hive and Tom answers telling her about the quest and he has seen her troubles. he has seen that her larvae in the compartments won't wake and will soon die due to the Nacht. Tom agrees to fight the Nacht and save her children. The queen was about to respond when Percival, Abbey, Barclay, and Roderick run in. Tom tells that he has explained to the queen ut the bees advanced, before the strike the queen stops them. tom thanks the queen and tells the group he said "I told her we would defeat the Nacht, or die trying." A little time before the Nacht has found Lorimar, he shows a orb that contains her people, he offers to give them to her, if she reclaims the spark once completed. Later the rats and Constable are hiding under a tree from the bees. Soon the Constable's spirite is called and is brought to the Nacht, he merely shrugs off the setback and holds out an acorn and says "they will be destroyed within." While staring at the queen of the sky crashed in the trees. While observing this Tom overhears the rats: Stinky" couldn't we fly the craft from the trees?" smelly : "No, the ballons are punchard, to fix them the craft must be brought down." stinky: "how do we do that?" smelly: "that is the current predicament we are facing." Then before they decide to leave the queen on foot Lorimar returns from the acorns she gave Tom. as she grows back Bobby, Joey, and Al are more curious they threatned. She then brings the Queen down to the ground. Tom asks what has happened she replies that the threat has grown and they need to go. At the end of the book the Red Dragon finally falls asleep, he states how he was responsible for the destruction it reads 'the last thought of the Great Red Dragon before fitful sleep claimed him once more, was that there was still a chance for this nightmare to be extinguished. Comments relating to Tall Tales In this book made by Tom Sniegoski he does make references to Tall Tales such as "And how by Great Queen Muads tail do we do that?" or "Such rage isn't good for my gizzard, at least thats what old Doc Guam told me." both comments were made by King Agak. Then Percival states in his head he gave some choclate covered dingle berries to a tribe to gain their trust, the word dingleberry made a appearence while BJB was trying to determine their area and Mr. Pip cried "MONSTERS!!!!" Characters Tom Elm: Once again leading the Quest and speaking for the Spark. His leadership has been questioned by Randolf and he has made a a connection to the Queen Bee. One Time Tom was about to Die but Smelly saved him. Smelly also has let tom ride him from the constable. Roderick: In this book he has formed a Trio with Abbey, and Barclay as friends. In the book he seems to put up with the rats more then he used to. Though he doesn't display any main interaction with them. He may not even know they were the same rats from his past. Though Agak does intimidate him with eating comments. In the book he displays survival skills knowing what to eat and what not to. He says he is sneaky...in a good way. Randolf Clearmeadow: In this he questions the quest's leader Tom and tries to decide if he should stay in the group or give up. However an old woman told him the quest needed his courage. After that he still didn't know what to trust until Tom made contact with the Queen bee. in this book he obtained his sword as seen on the cover of the book. Barclay Bone: In this book Barclay and Abbey display more fury at each other in arguments. According to him he has been told is strong and can pilot the Queen of The Sky. It seems Barclay, Abbey, and Roderick have ormed their friendship circle. Abbey Bone: In this book Abbey's talent is to keep the Skyship tidy. During the book she displays an emotional side that Barclay, or Percival haven't seen. It is clear she has a crush on Tom after he calmed her down which no one else could have done. Stinky: In this book Stinky somehow reclaims Fredrick and shows more affection then ever. While he loves Fredrick it is clear he doesn't trust Tom, or Randolf. Smelly: In this book he displays more intellegence then Stinky, making him the leader of the trio (Stinky, Smelly, Fredrick). In this book he seems to have more understanding of the Quest, Tom's, and the Spark's importance. At one point he saves Tom's life as he had also saved Roderick's. he also let Tom ride him. Fredrick: Though he is dead, Smelly tells Stinky he still causes his misery even though he is dead. In he book Stinky somehow reclaims him, and displays more affection to it then ever. Lorimar: Lorimar makes little appearance in the book, while she in the beginning hears voices of her persumably dead race she goes off to find them, leaving the team to use their own strengths. She then finds a sphere where the last of her race is held, but the Nacht contains it. He offers it to ger in return for her service to bring the spark to him once completed. She then returns at the nick of time in the end and helps bring down the skyship from the trees. She says thing have got worse and they must go, her true decision to betray the group is unknown. Bobby: The leader of the bears that have been planning for years to enter the hive and steal the honey. While they plot to steal the honey, they meet the Spark's group and Tom make a pact wo get each other into the hive. Joey: Is most likely the bear number two, while the bears like honey he seems to obsess over it rather then the others, when planning for the heist the say they would need a lot of smoke, and he says that they should set the forest on fire. Al: Unlike the other bears he seems to be less violent, according to Bobby he thinks its Winter and always falls asleep. He builds a strong bond with Percival when he alters an alarm clock that rings everytime he falls asleep. King Agak: He makes his appearance for the first time allied with the Constable, while he seems to like it at first he grows tired of his lack of respect. This could possibly be a refrence to Kingdok to the hooded one. As they continue again he feels the need to eat the bones and the racoon, but soon his hunger makes him look to the Constable but he manages to move on. Constable: He finds himself to be the leader and considers Agak to be a lacky because of their different determinations. While the Constable wants Tom and the spark Agak wants to eat the bones, and the racoon, and punish the stupid rats. While he serves the Nacht he loves his host body. Bees:These bees are definatly different from the bone comics since they don't talk and appear much larger. Queen Bee: While the other Bees seem more agressive the queen actually seems peaceful, as she captured the Tom's Team and the bears she doesn't take much anger about it. She communicates to Tom while the Spark translates as he agrees to help her. The Nacht: In this book he makes more of an appearance and actually talks. He and Tom meet face-to-face for the first time and he tries to bribe Lorimar to betray the Spark group. The Great Red Dragon: While he makes little appearance in the book, the end shows him falling to sleep thinking about the spark, where often with a spark came fire. Trivia *In this book Bobby, Joey, and Al are never seen with the blue, green, and red capes Tom saw them fightning the bees in his vision. Bobby, Joey, and Al are never truly seen fightning the bees because Bobby displays a fear of them. Category:Bone: Legacy Category:Books